


Café Camelot

by mossologist



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur and Merlin Roasting Each Other, Even More Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Morgana Doesn't Come Off Well In This Don't Hate Me, coffee shop AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossologist/pseuds/mossologist
Summary: Café Camelot resides in the lobby of Albion Towers, a skyscraper owned by Uther’s company, Pendragon Industries. Ably assisted by apprentice Merlin, barista Gaius serves sustaining coffees to Pendragon’s hardworking employees, including up-and-coming young whipper-snapper Arthur and his half-sister Morgana. But when CEO Uther issues a challenge to determine who will inherit the family business, Morgana does everything in her power to ensure that Arthur doesn’t get the keys to the financial kingdom.
Relationships: Arthur& Merlin, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin & Gaius
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_Pumpkin Spice With Skim, No Whip_

* * *

“Ugh, come on slowcoach.” Arthur jiggles his leg impatiently. “I’ve seen a slug make coffee faster than you do.”

“For your information.” Merlin turns around, milk jug in hand. “Slugs are actually very good at making coffee, and so am I. It takes time to make something this good.”

“Are you always this sassy to your customers?”

“Do you always wear shorts to the office?”

Arthur looks down at his attire. He is indeed wearing tiny pink shorts. “I’ve been for a run. You should try it sometime. It’ll get rid of that spare tire.”

There is a cough behind him and he turns to find an attractive young woman waiting in line. She looks like someone who would turn into a dragon if he came between her and her coffee. He bows out gratefully, accepting the paper cup from Merlin. “My lady.”

“Who was he?” Gwen says as soon as he is gone.

“Arthur Pendragon,” says Merlin, pouring Gwen’s usual order into her rose gold travel mug. “He owns this building. Well, his father does.”

“Oh, that Arthur,” says Gwen, sipping her pumpkin spice latte. “I haven’t seen him around here before.”

“That’s because he’s literally just decided that he’s going to take more interest in the family business. And jog to it in the mornings, apparently.”

“Still gossiping about the landlords I see, Merlin.” Gaius comes out of the kitchen, drying a mug. “How’s your father, Gwen?”

“Oh, fine,” she says. “The usual. His heart’s giving him trouble though, bless him.”

“Well, give him my best, won’t you,” says Gaius, toasting her with the empty cup. She raises her cup in return and heads out to her office.

“Bye,” says Merlin, “have a good day!”

“Strange,” says Gaius.

“I agree,” says Merlin, “Arthur is strange.”

“Not him,” says Gaius. “I just thought it was strange she'd come snooping around the moment I sign a deal with Mr Gorman to sell him the franchise.”

“She comes in here nearly every day,” says Merlin.

“That doesn’t rule out industrial espionage,” says Gaius knowingly, as he goes back to the washing up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tall Americano, Two Sugars_

* * *

“Didn’t know you could get a suit with the sleeves cut off, Percy,” Arthur remarks, looking across the conference table and playing with his paper coffee cup.

Percival winks. “It’s to accommodate my enormous muscles.”

“Must we really be treated to that sight at business meetings, as well as at mealtimes?” teases G’waine. Everyone at the table laughs.

“Alright, settle down,” says Uther, sweeping into the room. He doesn't sit straight away, but shuffles papers on the table. “First on today’s agenda; how to aggressively take over Nemeth Holdings and expand, pushing Caerleon out of the retail sector.”

Arthur yawns extravagantly and leans back in his chair. “When is something exciting going to happen around here?”

“Oh, sorry,” says Uther, “am I boring you, Arthur?”

“When, oh, when are we going to do something meaningful instead of just talking about ‘capital gains’ this and ‘incentivizing’ that?”

Arthur’s colleagues look at him sideways, concerned about inciting Uther’s wrath.

Morgana, his half-sister and the company's financial maven, clears her throat. “Perhaps, what my less than diplomatic sibling means to say, Father,” she begins, “is that the company should look into more socially responsible revenue streams.” Then she adds under her breath, “Rather than cheating people out of their rent.”

Uther stalks around the table, considering. He has the kind of face the others know means a storm is brewing. Finally, he speaks. “Perhaps what we need is a change of direction. I’ve been holding onto this for a while, but there’s no time like the present. There comes a time in every ruler’s, I mean manager’s, life when he must step down and leave the business to the next generation. That is why I’ve decided to retire and leave Pendragon Industries to one of my children.”

This piques everyone’s interest.

“But which one?” says Arthur urgently.

Morgana doesn’t speak, just sits scheming at Uther’s side.

“That will be determined by whoever completes my challenge in the most satisfactory manner,” Uther continues.

“That’s a no-brainer then,” says Arthur, puffing up his chest, “I’m unrivaled in pugilistic sports. Stick ’em up, sister—”

“Arthur!” Uther holds up a hand to silence him. “You will not be beating up Morgana. You will both be required to do something for the good of humanity, to show that you can be a wise and unselfish ruler, I mean manager. You will compete in the annual Mercian marathon, and the one who raises the most money for charity will inherit my kingdom, I mean company. Is that clear?”

Morgana folds her arms across her chest and glares smugly at Arthur.

As the committee leaves to go about their duties, Agravaine takes Uther to one side. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I fear there is too much room for sibling rivalry. There could be tears before bedtime.”

“Never fear, brother in law,” says Uther, reading the megalomaniacal subtext, “I will make sure my legacy goes to the right person.”

Outside in the corridor, Arthur’s face is sullen.

“Cheer up, buddy,” Leon punches him on the arm, “I’ll help you train.”

“I’m sure Morgana’s got a trick up her sleeve.” Arthur watches her thoughtfully as she photocopies spreadsheets on the other side of the cubicles. “It’s going to take more than hard work to win this one.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Orange Mocha Frappuccino with Gold Dust_

* * *

“Please Merlin, you’re my only hope.”

Merlin regards Arthur with suspicion, still sweeping up the café floor. All the chairs are up on the tables and Gaius has gone home. “Your only hope is to train properly like all the other contestants. I hear Mordred and Morgana are competing. Better get your shorts back on. Chop-chop.”

“That’s exactly why I need your help. There’s no way those two aren’t cheating.”

“So you think the best thing for you to do, to prove you can be wise and humanitarian, is to cheat even worse, somehow?” Merlin speeds up his sweeping motion. “Nah, it doesn’t quite track, does it?”

“All I’m asking for is a little herbal boost in an iced coffee, guarana, B vitamins, extra caffeine and the like. It’s not even against the rules.” Arthur speaks conspiratorially behind his hand. “Rumour has it, you have special talents when it comes to molecular gastronomy.”

“Guarana, B vitamins and extra caffeine?” says Merlin. “Want me to put some gold dust in there while I’m at it? How about some eye of rare-albino-cave-salamander? The ground up remains of Saint Bernardino of Sienna? ‘Cause that’s what it’s going to take to make you win a marathon.”

“Look, there’s a lot more riding on this than my pride, Merlin. Mordred and Morgana would trash Pendragon. You’d be out of a job for a start—Morgana hates coffee. I know it’s a big ask, but I have to win at any cost.”

Merlin stops sweeping thoughtfully. “Any cost, you say?

“Name your price.”

“Hmmm,” Merlin strokes his own chin, pretending to think about it carefully. “Well I’m not into material wealth, but I do feel fulfilled working here. Okay. I’ll help you on one condition. That you stop this Gorman fellow buying Gaius out of the franchise. People depend on their morning coffee and it wouldn’t be the same if he changes anything.

“Deal,” says Arthur.

“Deal,” says Merlin, spitting on his hand and offering it to Arthur.

“Ew,” says Arthur.

Later that night, when he’s finished setting down the café and has counted all the money, Merlin goes back into the kitchen and raids the pantry for all of Gaius’s exotic ingredients.

“I’ll teach him to look down on a humble coffee shop employee,” he mutters to himself as he mixes superfood granules and gunpowder tea. He keeps adding to the iced coffee until it’s powerfully explosive and explosively laxative. “That should do it,” he says, adding the gold for good measure. “He wants super-duper running ability? I’m giving it to him. The ultimate caffeine potion.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Triple Columbian Espresso_

* * *

“C’mawn, hup two-three, hup two-three!” Arthur stands with hands on hips giving the orders as Merlin does knee-ups with a log across his shoulders. Percy, G’waine, and Leon look on, enjoying the spectacle.

“Why am I the one doing the exercises, when you’re running the race?” Merlin pants, putting down his log.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” says Arthur. “You’re running with me.”

“What? No. That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“I need you to keep an eye on me if I’m going to be using this.” He shakes the flask. “Can’t have anything going wrong in the middle of the marathon, can we?”

“What is it, Merlin?” asks G’waine.

“Just a little juice boost I cooked up,” says Merlin.

“Why’s it green?” asks Percy.

“Can I have some?” asks Leon.

“Questions, questions,” says Merlin, “so many questions.”

“Gimme that.” Arthur tries to snatch the flask, but Merlin manages to hold onto it.

“Now,” says Merlin, dropping a few CCs of the potion into Arthur’s water bottle, “just a little at first, wouldn’t do to go off like a firecracker in the middle of the park.”

“It’s that powerful?” Arthur gives him side-eye, sipping the doctored water.

“Bottoms up!” says G’waine, and tips the bottle, making Arthur splutter and choke.

“Argh!” Arthur punches him.

“Oh, just like a bunch of office jockeys.” Merlin shakes his head.

“Is it working yet?” says Leon.

“Give it here.” Percival grabs the bottle off Arthur.

“I feel…” Arthur frowns, striking an awkward pose with his arms out to the sides. “Ugh, this is weird.” He doubles over, limbs all askew.

Merlin rushes to his side. “E-gads,” he says, supporting Arthur by the upper arm, “what have I done?”

“Never knew you cared,” says Arthur as he recovers a little. “Whoa!” He immediately straightens up, strikes a leg out in front of him and shoots off across the park at a hundred miles an hour.

“Good hippogriffs,” says G’waine, shielding his eyes from the rising sun.

***

“I can’t believe that blond buffoon is going to take the company off me!” Morgana slams the WENUS down on the desk in front of Agravaine. “You’ve got to help me, uncle.”

He puts down his Camelot coffee and picks up the file. “Perhaps you should try training. Arthur was up at dawn, jogging with the account managers.”

“That’s not the kind of help I mean, and you know it.” Morgana sits angrily on the edge of his desk.

“I have to keep my nose clean, you know that.” Agravaine turns another page of the WENUS. “Uther must never suspect—”

“It wouldn’t be anything exposing. Information, that’s what I need. The kind of information that only you can obtain.”

“And what will you be doing, may I ask?” Agravaine puts down the files and looks her in the eyes, feeling rather put upon.

“Meanwhile, I will be executing my own plan of total domination. Arthur has a singular weakness; the ladies. And it just so happens that one such vassal has already piqued his interest. All I need to do is capture his heart and squeeze. The rest will follow.” She snatches the air with a fist.

“Monologuing again dear?” Agravaine sighs and goes back to his paperwork.

***

“Triple Columbian with dandelion root.” Gaius puts one cup down in front of a customer and starts on the next. “Two doubles and a decaf with chamomile and liquorice.” His hands move swiftly but his heart is heavy as he works through the long list of orders and shifts the queue. There is no sign of Merlin yet this morning. Finally, he reaches the last customer of the breakfast rush. It is a familiar face. “Good morning, my dear. The usual?”

“Feeling like a change today,” says Gwen. “What would you recommend?”

“We’ve just gotten amaretto syrup. Non-alcoholic, promise.”

“That sounds nice.” Gwen smiles. “You haven’t seen Arthur, have you? I wanted to ask him something.”

“Come to think of it,” says Gaius, filling up the coffee for her order, “I haven’t seen any of the youngsters today.”

The lobby doors bang open and Arthur flings himself in, feet like lightning and sweat flying asunder. He barely has a chance to acknowledge Gwen before he shoots on up to the office. She waves feebly as the others follow, exhausted and falling over each other.

“I don’t believe it,” says Gaius.


	5. Chapter 5

_Millionaire's Hot Chocolate_

* * *

“That’s one hot chocolate with Persian saffron and gold dust, and that’s the other one.” Merlin puts the cups on the counter with a cheeky grin, but the businessman who paid for them does not seem to appreciate his flippancy. “Have a lovely day!”

“You’ve got to try and be nice to the customers, Merlin,” says Gaius as he comes out of the kitchen, tying up a necktie. “Your penchant for drolleries is eating into my profit margins.”

“I am being nice.” Merlin fetches the next customer’s English breakfast tea and rings him up. “What are you all dressed up for?”

“You have to be nice in a not-trying-too-hard way,” says Gaius, “otherwise the customers just think you’re being sarcastic.”

“He’s right, you know,” says the English breakfast tea customer, pocketing his change.

“Nobody asked you,” says Merlin. “Who comes to a coffee shop and orders tea, anyway?”

“Why do you stock tea if no one's supposed to order it?” The customer walks away.

“Right, that’s it!” Merlin calls after him. “You’re banned!”

“I have to go upstairs and see Pendragon now,” says Gaius, lifting the hinged counter and stepping through.

“Ooh, Uther himself,” says Merlin, “say ‘hi’ from me.”

“Hold the fort, would you. We’ll talk about your attitude when I get back.”

Merlin looks at the burgeoning queue and groans, but then he sees Gwen at the back and smiles. “Cinnamon buns, fresh this morning,” he says, and puts the basket in a more prominent position.

***

Upstairs, Uther shakes Gaius’s hand heartily and guides him to a chair in his office. “My old friend. What can I do for you?”

“I’m rather hoping you won't have to do anything.”

“Scotch?” says Uther, proffering the decanter.

“No,” Gaius frowns, “I’m Irish.”

“I mean… never mind.” Uther pours himself a drink and takes a seat behind his desk.

_It’s nine o’clock in the morning,_ thinks Gaius, _guys got a problem._ “It’s about this silly race between your children. I fear that if Morgana wins she will ruin Pendragon Industries. Either that or run it in the same way she already makes deals; not in the fairest way possible. Can’t you just name Arthur your heir and be done with it?”

“But Arthur is no better. At least this way they’ll learn something about sportsmanship. I’m sorry, Gaius, I know you care very deeply for Pendragon’s employees, but the paperwork has been submitted and it’s legally binding. Not to mention Arthur and Morgana are both deeply invested in this project. They’ve been training hard and I’d hate to spoil their focus. How do you know about Morgana's double-dealings?”

“One overhears things in a cafe. The other reason I came to see you is to find out if you know anything about this Mr A. Gorman who’s put in a bid to buy the franchise from me. As you probably know I’ve been in the coffee business for two score and a dozen years.”

“Mmm, yes,” Uther nods, “as I recall, it was me who took a chance on putting Camelot Coffee in the lobby in the first place.”

“And for that I’ll be eternally grateful. It has been an honour serving the people of Pendragon Industries all these years, but I’m tired and I want to retire soon. I love the business so much I couldn’t pass it to just anybody. Do you know this man’s credentials? More importantly, does he love coffee as much as we do?”

Uther pushes his glass away from him across the desk and sighs. “I don’t know about coffee. All I know is that this guy’s name crops up in the financial papers occasionally, usually in some kind of consultancy capacity, but no one seems to know anything about him. He must have a lot of city funding behind him, because the last project he was involved in was the Gherkin, has a ten percent stake.”

“Hmmm,” mutters Gaius, “so why would he be interested in a lowly lobby coffee outfit?”

“Maybe he does like coffee after all,” Uther waves a hand effusively and knocks back his drink. “Now if you don’t mind, I have a lot of work to be getting on with.”

Gaius shows himself out. Maybe he can squeeze a little more retirement money out of this Gorman fellow, seeing as he’s so successful.

***

“No, no, no!” Merlin swerves to avert a disaster. “The used coffee goes in this bin.”

“I’m trying my best.” Gwen wipes her forehead with her sleeve and dumps the grounds in the correct bin, moving on to the next customer. There are at least twenty more people waiting in line.

“I thought you said you had café experience.” Merlin punches buttons on the till. “That’ll be five ninety-five please.”

“I do,” Gwen moves like a whirling dervish to make more filter coffee. “I’m just a little rusty, that’s all.”

“Well, I really appreciate you helping out.”

“Not that one could tell from all your complaining.” She puts on a fake smile for the queue. “Yes. How can I help you?”

A middle-aged businesswoman steps up to the counter, still talking into her phone. “Tall-grande-non-fat-decaf-soy-latte-with-sugar-free-caramel-syrup-and-pumpkin-spice-sprinkles, extra hot. And make it quick, I have New York on the line.”

“I’m sorry,” says Gwen, “was that a tall, or a grande, because you said—”

“I know what I said!” snaps the woman and then says into her phone, “Honestly, these serving girls. See what happens if you don’t finish school.”

Gwen’s cheeks begin to burn. “And was that a non-fat latte with pumpkin spice syrup or—”

The lady puts her hand over the microphone. “Seriously? I said caramel syrup and pumpkin spice sprinkles, are you deaf?”

“No, no, I got it,” says Gwen, close to tears, “one second.” Then she makes a full-fat dairy latte with extra caffeine and the garlic chai that no one likes. To go. “Enjoy!” She fake smiles. “On the house for the inconvenience.”

“About time,” says the woman, snatching the cup and walking away, still talking into her phone.

“I don’t know how you do this all day,” Gwen says to Merlin between customers.

“Well, Gaius is usually here,” says Merlin, “and he’s a wiz with the machine.” He looks up from a cappuccino. “Speak of the devil.”

“Oh, thank the gods,” says Gwen, “it’s been hellish here.”

“What on earth are you doing behind the counter, Gwenhwyfar?”

Gwen swipes more sweat from her face. “Oh, well, he was snowed under and I don’t have to be at the office ‘til ten, so.”

“Never fear,” says Gaius, “I am returned from the dragon’s den. Let’s see what we can do about this line.” He comes back behind the counter and addresses the queue. “Alright ladies and gentlemen, I want to see two orderly lines at the counter. This’ll go a lot smoother if we all behave in a civilised manner instead of jostling each other for attention. Everyone who’s been waiting more than fifteen minutes come over here and try these free samples while I personally attend to your needs.”

There is a murmur of appreciation throughout the customers as they shuffle to accommodate Gaius’s requests, and the atmosphere immediately changes.

“He’s amazing,” says Gwen.

“I guess you can go now,” says Merlin.

“Phew, yeah.” She begins to untie her apron, but stops when she looks up and sees Arthur come in the front door with the account managers in tow. They lock eyes for a second. And then Arthur does a very brave thing. He comes over.

His friends snicker amongst themselves and head on up to the office.

“Wow,” says Arthur, leaning on a spare bit of counter, “this is a good look on you.”

Gwen blows a strand of hair out of her face. “Don’t get used to it. This was a one-off. I hope.”

“Merlin wasn’t giving you stick, I trust. Otherwise I might have to beat him with a stick. Won’t I Merlin?”

“Oh, I can handle him.” Gwen smiles, finally getting the apron off.

“So, I was wondering…” Arthur mumbles.

“Mmm?”

“What is a fair maiden like you doing in a place like this?”

“They have the best coffee in town. I come here every morning.”

“Oh, I see, well how would you like to sample the coffee at Chez Wyvern? The uh, after-dinner coffee of course. There would be dinner. I’m asking you out to dinner if that wasn’t clear already. Apparently, it’s the best restaurant in town.”

“Actually,” says Gwen, “I own that restaurant. Or, I own the building, at any rate.”

“Well,” Arthur chokes, “this is embarrassing.”

“But seeing as my stars said to take a chance on romance this morning,” says Gwen, “I’m willing to give you a try. I would like to buy you dinner, Arthur Pendragon.”

***

Later, when Gwen has gone and things have settled down a bit, Gaius takes Merlin to one side while he is cleaning tables.

“What was all that about earlier?”

“Gwen told you. It was getting out of hand, so she decided to help out. You know, because somebody decided to abandon the place right in the middle of the busiest part of the day.”

“Not that, I mean with the sassy attitude.”

“Oh.” Merlin looks down, the cloth dripping in his hand.

“You’ve been surly, confrontational, and falling asleep on the job more times than I care to remember lately. If that ingrate, Arthur, is keeping you up training for the marathon, I’m going to have to put a stop to it.”

“It’ll be race-day soon. Then it’ll all be over, and I’ll be free. Don’t worry.”


End file.
